


Franziska in Furs

by sabinelagrande



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Sexual Fantasy, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franziska has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Franziska in Furs

It was like this almost every night. After a few hours of work and a glass of wine (she'd had to intimidate that foolish oaf Gumshoe into buying it for her, thanks to this country's ridiculous laws), she found herself in bed alone, too tired to read but not yet tired enough to sleep. She cupped her breast absentmindedly, running her fingers lightly over a nipple. Maybe she should just try to sleep. She had court the next day, and no doubt would spend most of her time whipping some poor fool into shape.

Franziska smiled to herself. She was certain she knew something worthy of occupying her time.

Slipping out of bed, she snatched her whip off its hook on her wall. She couldn't deny that she got a certain private thrill out of using it on her unruly colleagues. Some people needed correcting, after all, and it would be foolish of her to deny it to them.

She lay down, throwing back her sheets and holding the whip in front of her. Especially that Gumshoe. The fates had not deemed it necessary to grant the man any sort of brain power to speak of, and the man was in dire need of help. It was a shame, she thought, drawing the handle of the whip down over her chest. Despite his unfortunate fact that he was a complete fool, the man was quite the physical specimen.

Franziska bit her lip as she slid the handle further down, her legs parting slightly. He was just- large was the only way she could describe it, with those big, broad shoulders. Gumshoe had a sort of stupid charm, certainly, and she supposed many women would find that… charming. It wasn't enough, though. More than anything, she could see potential. She could perfect him.

She pulled her thoroughly dampened panties aside, pushing the tip of the whip's handle into herself. He might just be a foolish fool, but Franziska could make him a real man. She could see him shouting down witnesses, snapping out perfect testimony, being just what he was supposed to be. She pushed the whip in further, moving it slowly back and forth, introducing just a little bit more with each thrust.

It wouldn't be easy work, but if it was easy, it wasn't worth it. He needed real instruction, and her whip was just the thing to drive her lessons home. She saw him prostrate before her, broken, ready to be molded just the way she wanted him. As she worked the whip in and out, fucking herself in earnest, she saw the man she could make him- strong, forceful, fearless.

Then maybe, just maybe, he'd be worthy enough to tame _her_.

With that thought, she came, slowly thrusting through the aftershocks. When they finally subsided, she drew the whip out of herself, letting it rest where it fell on her inner thigh. Franziska sighed, now totally relaxed. Tomorrow, she was certain, was the perfect time to start her work.


End file.
